The present invention relates to the general field of recreational vehicles and is particularly concerned with a convertible multi-functional vehicle.
Recreational all-terrain vehicles also commonly referred to as ATVs have achieved a substantial popularity during the past few years. In order to accommodate off road use, ATVs typically have oversized, soft and heavily threaded tires which are designed for non-pavement surfaces. The tires are typically mounted to a robust steel frame by heavy duty shock absorbers. A powerful gas powered engine is provided for driving the tires. Also, typically, the tires are spaced apart to cast a wide swath and the frame is generally low in order to improve stability of the vehicle.
ATVs are often called upon by outdoorsmen such as hunters, fishermen, campers and the like to carry not only passengers but gears. One of the major drawbacks associated with conventional ATVs relates to the fact that they are typically only intended for use for one or two individuals namely a driver and, in some instances, a passenger. Hence, in situations wherein gear and/or additional passengers need to be carried from one location to the other, conventional ATV owners must resort to making substantial amount of trips in order to carry the equipment and/or passengers. This may prove to be tedious and time consuming especially in off-road conditions.
Although most conventional ATVs are provided with both front and rear carrying racks. This is nevertheless considered inadequate. The volume of gear or equipment attachable to such carrying racks is often insufficient. For example, during a typical weekend camping expedition, an intended user may require numerous pieces of equipment that may not fit on such racks. Furthermore, conventional racks are totally inadequate for transportation of additional passengers.
Problems associated with insufficient carrying accommodations on conventional ATVs have been addressed in the prior art inasmuch as ATVs are commonly equipped with a rearwardly disposed towing tongue assembly which is attachable to a standard trailer hitch. Heretofore, trailers used with ATVs generally have two wheels mounted to a frame with an open rear bed.
Conventional ATV trailers are typically not well adapted for use in all off-road environments traversable by ATVs. Furthermore, such conventional ATV trailers are not adapted to carry passengers. Again, this may prove to be particularly annoying since many instances can rise in which ATVs are called upon to accommodate more than one passenger. As an example, ATVs are frequently used by hunting and camping parties having a guide and several passengers. A separate ATV for each hunter or camper has proven to be a common although impractical and costly solution.
Another problem associated with the prior art ATV trailers is that they are not only often insufficiently adapted for use in off-road environments but are also not well adapted for use on gliding surfaces such as snow or ice. Hence, conventional ATV trailers are not well adapted for use with other vehicles such as snowmobiles or the like.
Still further, during camping and fishing expeditions, it is often useful to carry a boat along. Conventional ATV trailers are not adapted to carrying such a bulky load. Indeed, heretofore trailers for transporting boats and water recreational vehicles are of such size and weight that towing them with vehicles such as ATVs is considered impractical.
Hence, participation in camping and water recreation has been directed in one or two directions. Typically, hunters and fishermen arrive at their destination with their ATVs and are at the mercy of marinas for expensive boats or canoe rentals, if available. The alternative possibility is to have one of the passengers drive a full size car or pick up to tow their large, heavier trailers to participate in their water recreation.
However, this may prove to be impossible in some situations since, by definition, some larger cars or vehicles may not be able to reach the destination reached by ATVs.
It would thus be desirable to provide a solution offering the freedom of using an ATV for transporting a boat or water recreational vehicle on off-road terrain. Also, it may prove to be desirable to provide a trailer that can be used in itself as a water craft that can be either motorized, towed or otherwise propelled on a body of water. Accordingly, there exists a need for a convertible multi-functional vehicle that can be used in a variety of settings including in off-road environments and on water.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a convertible multi-functional vehicle selectively useable in both off-road environments and as a water craft on a body of water.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a multi-functional vehicle for being used selectively on land or in a body of water, the vehicle comprising: a vehicle frame, the vehicle frame being mounted on a pair of frame wheels rotatably attached thereto; a passenger cabin releasably attachable to the vehicle frame; a cabin releasable attachment means extending between the vehicle frame and the passenger cabin for releasably attaching the passenger cabin to the vehicle frame; a floatation pontoon releasably attachable to the vehicle frame; a pontoon releasable attachment means extending between the passenger cabin and the floatation pontoon for releasably attaching the floatation pontoon to the passenger cabin.
Conveniently, the vehicle frame is convertible between a cabin receiving configuration and a load receiving configuration, wherein when the vehicle frame is in the cabin receiving configuration the vehicle frame allows mounting thereto of the passenger cabin and, when the vehicle frame is in the load receiving configuration, the vehicle frame allows mounting thereto of a load.
Preferably, the pontoon releasable attachment means allows the floatation pontoon to be attached to the passenger cabin in both a pontoon floatation configuration and a pontoon transportation configuration wherein when the floatation pontoon is in the pontoon floatation configuration the floatation pontoon is adapted to allow the passenger cabin to float on the body of liquid and wherein when the floatation pontoon is in the pontoon transportation configuration the floatation pontoon allows the passenger cabin to be mounted on the vehicle frame without interfering with the frame wheels.
Conveniently, a pair of grouped frame wheels attached on each side of the vehicle frame by a suspension mechanism, the suspension mechanism allowing each of the pair of grouped frame wheels to pivot solidarity relative to the vehicle frame about a suspension pivoting axis extending generally transversally across the vehicle frame.
In one embodiment of the invention, the vehicle further includes a ski component, such ski component being attachable to the pair of frame wheels; a ski releasable attachment means extending between the ski component and the frame wheels for releasably attaching the ski component to the frame wheels.
In one embodiment of the invention the vehicle also a tow bar extending frontwardly from the vehicle frame, the tow bar being provided with a tow bar attachment mechanism about a distal tip thereof, the tow bar defining a downwardly extending spacing segment adjacent the tow bar attachment mechanism.
Advantages of the present invention include that the proposed vehicle can be used to carry additional passengers or load while being attached to conventional vehicles such as conventional ATV vehicles. The trailer is specifically designed so as to be able to follow the often rugged off-road terrain on which some vehicles such as ATV vehicles are commonly used.
Also, the proposed vehicle can be used to carry both passengers and gears or other loads on various types of terrains. The cabin of the vehicle can be readily converted into a water craft through a set a quick and ergonomical steps without requiring special tooling or manual dexterity.
The proposed vehicle may hence be used for carrying passengers both on the ground and on a body of water and, optionally, for carrying loads in both environments. The proposed vehicle may also be used on a gliding surface such as snow and converted into a gliding vehicle again through a set of quick and ergonomic steps.
While being used as a water craft, the proposed vehicle may be self propelled or attachable to a towing water craft, again through a set of quick and ergonomic steps. Still furthermore, the proposed vehicle is specifically designed so as to be both aerodynamical and hydrodynamical but being also aesthetical pleasing.
Furthermore, the proposed vehicle is designed so as to be manufacturable using conventional forms of manufacturing so as to provide a convertible multi-purpose vehicle that will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble-free in operation.